The Skybrary:Community Portal
This page is the starting point for all editors of this Wikia. It lists some of the pages you might like to use as you contribute here. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new events and problem edits, use ' '. * If you want to discuss anything about an article, you can use ' '. * For more general discussion, use the forum. * If you need help editing, you could start with the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * There are also more help pages in the help category. Pages that need things * Basic Combat Strategy should be merged with Combat * Distances should probably be deleted, doesn't have any useful info : I would like for us to include some easy way to access Captain Waffles site. If there's a way to redirect to an external page, I was unable to find it. For now, however, I say we keep it. --Calvin November t/ on 08:01, 11 March 2008 (UTC) : I know it's linked to in the FAQ. Maybe have a page that lists all the external links? --Kyra 19:55, 11 March 2008 (UTC) * Editing avatars should be merged into the FAQ (if the info isn't there already) and then deleted * The Quick Start Guide should be edited to be more useable. As opposed to the FAQ, the Quick Start Guide should be short and just cover absolute basics * FAQ/Planes is currently really bulky. The planes should probably be made not headers. * Facings doesn't have much info, and doesn't seem like something people would look for (or if they did, it wouldn't be under that name). Perhaps should be merged into the combat guide. * First Hat should give a listing of past First Hats. Possibly also should be expanded, if some lore about it can be generated. * Lycona International, Inc. should either be deleted, or be cleared as okay and have the info put back in. * The various Dauntless custom builds should be put in. * I have no clue where in the Ribeira Decimal Cabinet to put November Expeditions. "Companies" seems like the most likely place, but it's a charity, and non-profit. * Preston & Whitlock should either be deleted, or be cleared as okay and have the info put back in. * Skylane should probably get merged into the Dictionary of Skytopia. Or maybe even deleted, I've never heard the term used. : Merged. Skylane should now get deleted. --Kyra 22:18, 11 March 2008 (UTC) * There is little info in about missions. Every existing mission needs to get added in, and the one Treasure Hunt page needs info on the hints for where to take it (i.e., the mission difficulty). If someone could make a template for mission data, I'll start putting missions in as I find them. * Guild War = Guild Civil War? They both show up under "wanted" ages, seem to be the same thing. If so, they should all go under the same name in the relevant pages. * Ellington's page should get transferred to his User page and the link on the Ribeira Decimal Cabinet should get transferred : Transferred. Now Ellington should get deleted. --Kyra 18:35, 13 March 2008 (UTC) * There are a lot of sections that need fleshing out. Main example is the history timeline, also the Grimby pages. Skylands also need more info about each. (Skyland data sheet should probably have "Grimby Team" added to it.)